


A Little Love & A Broken Jaw

by gamelicker



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamelicker/pseuds/gamelicker
Summary: Jason comes back hurt after a mission gone wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Check other my other works for more reader inserts!

You opened the door to your apartment, thankful to finally be home. Work had kept you from getting out until 7pm and then it took to hours to get home because for some reason the Red Hood had traffic blocked up. 

You threw your keys on the counter and went to go get changed, rolling your eyes at the thought of you boyfriend.

Most girls would be freak out over their boyfriend vigilantism, if not that then they’d definitely be freaking out seeing him go crashing right onto the top of a car. 

But it was another day in the life of dating a member of the Batfamily so you weren’t worried. More than likely his family was with him, or he’d go to the Batcave later and get his injuries checked out. Alfred was just about as good as any doctor when it came to setting broken bones or treating fractures. 

And with that thought you went about your evening, changing into a pair of sweatpants after taking a shower and making yourself to eat. Once your nightly routine was over it was almost 10pm and you finally got to sit down on the couch and pop open your favorite book. 

You were barely through the first page when you heard a small tapping noise from the window at your fire escape. You looked up to see a gloved hand and a red hood sitting on your window sill, trying to get your attention. You put your book down in a hurry to open the window, a feeling in your stomach telling you something was off.

You slid the glass open, taking your boyfriend’s arm as he stumbled into your apartment. With his free arm he pulled his helmet off and chucked it to the floor, allowing you to get a good look at his face. Your heart squeezed at the sight.

Jason’s jaw was clearly not where anatomy deemed it was supposed to be. Blood was running down his forehead and along the side of his face around his black eye. 

You gulped, wondering why in the hell Jason had come to you rather than go back to the Batcave to get patched up by Alfred. There wasn’t much you could do for these injuries. You decided it was best to do what you could in the bathroom, where you had a small medical kit underneath the cabinet. 

You sat him on the lid of the toilet and pulled out a washcloth to clear the blood off of his face.  
“Baby what happened?” You said, finally getting up the courage to ask him.

He just shook his head and pointed to his jaw, letting you know that attempting to speak wasn’t a good idea right now. A lightbulb went off in your head.

“I’ll be right back” You say to him, coming back a moment later with a notepad and pencil. You put it in his free hand before grabbing the washcloth and going back to cleaning the blood off of his face.

“Start explaining yourself.”

He sighed through his broken jaw and began to scribble on the notepad, irritated that he wasn’t going to get out of telling you what had happened. You finished cleaning up the blood, pulling the rubbing alcohol out to disinfect his cuts. Jason pulled away your hand before you could get a chance to finish cleaning him up, taking the supplies out of your hand and replacing them with the notepad. You looked down, beginning to read the what he had written.

_That fucking clown was running around like he always is. Bats and I ended up getting into a fight because I had tried to kill him. Satan Spawn got pissed at me and threw me off the building into traffic. I didn’t go back to the Batcave because I was pissed and I just wanted to see you._

You giggled at how he had described Damian as “Satan Spawn” before handing the notebook back to him and leaning against the counter to look at him.

“Baby you should have gone back to the cave. Alfred could’ve patched you up much better. You could have just came here later and I would have let you in.”

Jason held up a finger and scribbled on the notebook for a few more minutes, holding it up for you to read this time rather than just hand to you.

_Nothing compares to when you patch me up._

You rolled your eyes at the cheesiness, leaning down to where he sat and giving him a kiss on the forehead. He smiled the best he could before wincing in pain and writing in the notebook once again.

_So what are you doing tonight?_

You scoffed at the note, beside the words was a winky face. 

“I was going to have a nice quiet night of reading, but I guess I’ll be patching up your broken jaw instead.”

Jason huffed as ran your fingers along his jaw as gently as you could, assessing the damage. After a few minutes you came to the conclusion that there was no way you could take care of him yourself. 

“You’re going to have to go to the cave, love. There’s nothing I can do here.” 

Jason huffed again, slowly standing up to tower over you. He grabbed the notebook one more time, jotting down one more sentence underneath his previous words.

_At least let me stay here tonight._

You gave him a small smile, taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed, watching you pull out some fresh clothes he had left at your apartment previously. At this point he knew you gave in, allowing him to get checked out by Alfred in the morning rather than calling the butler to come get him. 

He got changed and laid down in the bed, expecting you to slip underneath the comforter with him. When you got up to leave his hand reached for your forearm, stopping momentarily.

“Give me a few minutes babe. I’m just going to clean up and then I’ll be in bed with you.”

He huffed for what seemed like the millionth time, releasing your arm to let you go. Jason rolled over, allowing himself to get comfortable after the exhaustion of the night’s events. 

You went to the bathroom, cleaning up the medical kit and throwing the washcloth into the hamper. You peaked into the bedroom once again, seeing that Jason had succumbed to sleep. You bit back your lip at hearing his labored breathing through his broken jaw. He definitely had a broken rib too.

You quietly exited the bedroom and shut the door behind you, tiptoeing your way to the living room where you had left your phone earlier that night. 

You tapped the phone a few times until you reached the first contact in your list and hitting the call button. It only rang once when you heard the person at the other end of the line.

“How bad is it?” 

“Broken jaw. Black eye. And a possible broken rib.” You hear a sigh at the other end of the line.

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

“Thank you Alfred.”


End file.
